Days in Cloudy Mists
by ShinigamiRose
Summary: Days in Mukuro and Hibari's lives ten years later. 6918 please comment!
1. Groping

**Disclaimer: I dont own Mukuro or Hibari...but their children are of Mukupon and my creation 3 enjoy please - Comments wanted no flaming though...**

**"Groping"**  
6918 10+ pairing.

* * *

Hibari swore under his breath as he turned the key unlocking the door to his house,  
he had a rough day being the 'bodyguard' or what ever the hell Tsuna called him being in a room full of sweaty obese disgustingly over cologne mafia leaders was over the edge and he was going to smell horrible for days, and his best suit was crumpled and full of sweat.

Plucking disgusted at the buttons he grimaced, it was soaked through and through which only made his mood worsen. Taking his shoes off at the front door he set down his bag and started to undo his now sodden black jacket.

"Oya you're home pretty late today Kyouya."

Hibari's eyes darted to the source of the voice and smiled, at the black cherry wood table sat his husband. "Yeah sorry about that Tsunayoshi had me escort him to a conference, where a mass of humongous walruses of Mafia bosses were crowding the lobby."

He grimaced at the memory. "I was smashed against the wall...it was disgusting, they were all sweaty and I felt like I was going to develop a phobia." he smirked.

Mukuro slid down his glasses that he usually used to read when he worked through his files, "Huh...I don't think all those men could possibly be stupid Kyouya." he said as he turned back to his laptop and began to type up a report, he chuckled to himself though. Seeing Kyouya complain and talk so angrily about other mafia bosses was entertaining.

"It's not funny, if they were smart where was their logic to bathe once in a damned while?" Hibari retorted and smirked again he kissed Mukuro's head and sat down reading his files, "More hits huh? I've never seen you work so hard in my life usually I'm busy and you annoy me instead of doing your reports."

"Well..it seems some of my underlings have been slacking off, making me work my ass off." he laughed, "So Tsunayoshi had you stay out there with the 'fat stupid sweaty' bosses? Did you not think to just simply wait outside?" he kept his attention on his documents while asking his other half about his day.

"Che, I couldn't actually, when you have a clumsy, naive boss like we do I can't leave him alone for a second." he sighed.

As much as he wanted to he really had a duty to keep an eye on the 10 Vongola boss he had looked after him for a while from a distance but with the rumors that the Milliefore family was up to something he had no choice but to guard him from a closer distance. Not only that he wanted to stay closer to his lover also.

"Oiya Kyouya, you should relax now. I mean you look like you're going to pass out." Mukuro took a moment to look up at the clearly exhausted and frustrated younger man. "Take a shower go to bed, or read a book."

"Ugh..I'll do just that." he said, he looked around the house was really quiet. "Emiliano and Yuutou are with Fuuta and Yamamoto tonight?"

"Mmm, they're having a slumber party at Takeshi's house tonight. The girls are supposed to be bringing some games and what not."

Their sons, Emiliano and Yuuto were remarkably identical to their parents, Emiliano being the older one, looked almost identical to Mukuro with blue hair that spiked up and slate blue eyes. While Yuuto being the younger son, looked like Hibari with messy black hair and dark silver blue eyes.

Their personalities seemed to reflect their parents as well, the older son being jumpy and happy. While the younger being quiet and sometimes a bully to the older boy.

"Yamamoto needs to get a girlfriend." Hibari sighed, he frowned, "Honestly the man is just as immature as that stupid cow guardian." he yawned as he got up and started to brew some coffee for his tired looking Mukuro.

"Kufufu, it seems that young Fuuta is more mature than him right?" he asked as he chuckled to himself in response. "Although Yamamoto is maturing when it comes to taking the mafia world business seriously." he commented.

"True but he still has the mentality of a five year old when he acts around Tsuna and us." Hibari set down a cup in front of Mukuro who looked up and nodded in thanks.

Hibari smiled softly and kissed the top of Mukuro's forehead before then heading to the bathroom, "...for those damned fat asses sake, I hope I don't smell like them for the next two days...when I have to go back with Tsunayoshi." he muttered to himself and threw his once neat and clean jacket into the laundry basket undoing his necktie and shirt buttons.

Mukuro chuckled to himself and took his glasses off rubbing his sore eyes, glancing at the ebony haired man he smiled faintly watching him.

Hibari stepped into the white tiled bathroom and removed his shirt, looking at his sore arms, then at his stomach, smiling he popped his head out, "I think I'm getting fat." He said as he looked at him.

"aah, You think you're getting fat?!" Mukuro sipped his coffee and then stared at his husband's flat stomach staring at it a little. "You've been eating less than usual." he commented.

Hibari pinched his stomach, he knew that was true but it was fun to joke around with Mukuro while the kids were away. "Huh..then I guess I need to work out more.."

"Would walking around help?" Mukuro smiled as he waved his now empty cup, "I could use another cup of coffee." he smirked.

Hibari rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah lazy ass." he said as he took the cup out of Mukuro's hand and went to get a refill.

"You have something on your side Kyouya." Mukuro pinched it, it looked like a bruise. "What happened? It's not like you to get hurt without knowing."

Hibari looked down, "Eh?" he looked at the mark, it took a couple seconds to register what had happened. Then his face went deathly pale,  
"...You have to be kidding me son of a bitch."

"What what is it?" Mukuro straightened up and looked at Hibari. "Something wrong?"

Hibari slumped against the counter and frowned, "I think I was groped by one of those fat guys."

Mukuro frowned not liking what was said, "How the hell would you not feel something that would leave a bruise Kyouya?"

"I told you Mukuro...I was smashed against the wall, I was already in pain, and another thing..I was focused on not breathing in the sweat that came out of them."

Mukuro bit his lip to try to stop himself from bursting out laughing, "Well..are you sure you were groped? It looks like you were just clumsy and hit your side on something."

Hibari looked at him, "See these?" he pointed to some distinct areas of the bruise, "Those are finger marks I should know I left some on Yamamoto when he wouldn't hold still and kept bouncing around during last times mission."

Mukuro looked at the bruise more carefully, indeed those were suspicious looking markings, like fat fingers. "Kyouya, you are a pretty faced man."

Hibari looked at him a little unhappily, "Your point is what?"

"I mean that, I don't know a single person who wouldn't want to grope you." Laughed Mukuro before taking off knowing that was the final straw.

"I'm going to bite you dead." Hibari twitched as he took his tonfa out and glared menacingly at the fleeing Mukuro. "Rokudo that wasn't even remotely funny!" He started after his cackling husband promising to do more than grope him.

* * *

** this was once a rp that started out with my Muku-pon. I wanted to make it into a drabble just because I love him so. 3**


	2. Toothbrush

Chapter Two: ToothBrush

Pairings: Mukuro (69) Hibari (18)

Rating: PG-13 (Mostly for swearing and implied things)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I am married to a Mukuro . and this was our idea while talking on the phone

NO flaming, please enjoy this.

(I know its been very long since I last posted something so this may be very badly done. I apologize to you in advance.)

Synopsis: **Hibari always gets worked up around the Mist, and the Mist knows it...and uses it to his advantage...even in the stupidest of situations....

* * *

**

"Just a bit more." He said as he then licked his neck and bit down on it as he tried to pull the Mist guardian in but was lightly pushed away, "Mukuro if you continue to tease me I'll get angry" he said ash e then frowned as he crossed his long slender arms and narrowed his eyes at the other annoyed. "You allow me only this much?"

A thin smile curled into a smirk on the others face and heterochromic eyes narrowed but then became arches as he smiled, "Oya Kyoya haven't you had enough though? I have work to do as well you know…you'll be late" he purred as he then touched his cheek and then stroked it. "You're going to be angrier if you get to work late"

The former disciplinary leader's eyes narrowed angrily as he then sighed, 'Fuck tease" he said as he then got up to leave, 'You'd better get going as well or I'll bite you dead" he said as he smirked his lips curled up into a sadistic grin.

Mukuro smiled as he then looked at the now older cloud guardian and then chuckled, "Kufu you still use that ridiculous expression? In your case shouldn't it be peck you to death my dear little skylark?" he asked as he then looked up at him with amused eyes.

Hibari glared at him and then rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You're such a pain" he said as he then walked to the bedroom where a large bed sat in the middle he began to change his shirt and he sighed lightly as he closed his eyes his neck was marked up as usual with the sadist's love bites. "Stupid fruit" he said as he then swore lightly. "I hate when he teases me."

Mukuro's eye twitched as he stood outside their bedroom door and he frowned hearing him distinctly call him a 'fruit'. He sighed as he then shook his head and went off to the bathroom as he smiled walking past the other touching his back lightly but then ignoring his look. He closed the door and turned on the shower.

Hearing the shower he growled more as he then ran a hand through his shaggier hair as he then adjusted his shirt more but went to open the door and stopped knowing the other would make him get out since he was so worked up to begin with " You bastard" he growled as he then sighed and closed his eyes lightly as he then looked at the door and went back to their bed and laid down .

Mukuro sighed as he let the hot water run over him and he then smiled knowing the man was probably going crazy . He chuckled lightly and hummed softly as he closed his eyes he was so damned amused by this man and he loved teasing him. He knew the other had a hard time restraining himself and he would utilize that to his advantage.

Hibari stood up and walked over to the window and opened it, it was a warm summer morning and he sighed lightly feeling the breeze that was already starting to drift in go through his black bangs and he smiled lightly as he then watched a couple black birds fly past the window.

Stepping out of the shower Mukuro smiled as he then wrapped his lower half in a black towel and then cleared the mirror of the steam as he looked at his hair and eyes, they always bothered him those eyes, reminded him of the hell that was known only by a few people. Sighing lightly he closed his right eye and then frowned, 'I need to get more sleep" he said to himself noticing a little bagginess under his eyes. He took out his brush and began to brush his hair a little smiling at the silkiness between his fingers and he sat on the edge of the tub working out the knots.

Hibari frowned as he knocked on the door, "Are you done preening your queeny self?" he said as he leaned on the door, 'Some of us actually have to get going soon" he growled as he then narrowed his eyes hearing a chuckle on the other side of the door and then an undignified growl.

"Do you know how many tangles I get in my pony tail because of you?" he said as he then narrowed his eyes as well at the door and he then looked at himself and frowned, 'I should just chop this annoyance off"

Hibari's eyes widened and he frowned, 'Don't I like your hair like that ..you said you wouldn't cut it though" he said as he then wiggled the handle, damn locked out.

Mukuro had locked him out knowing his urges would get the best of him, "Kufufufu. I don't think that I will keep that promise this time my dear lark, I do not like being treated like a woman you know. Don't forget who takes it and whose on top" he said

Hibari glared, "wao…stop whining and get out of there so I can use the bathroom. " He said as he tried to unlock the door.

Mukuro threw something against the door, "Kyoya if you keep it up I'm going to have to do something about it" he said as he then flushed hearing the other say he was whining, if anything hibari was the one who was whining. "And it wont be easy for you to get over the punishment. Now just hold on and I'll be done in a few. Read a book or something"

Hibari glared, "By the time you're out. I'll have WRITTEN A BOOK" he said as he then narrowed eyes more and clucked his tongue in annoyance as he he did with out realizing it reach for his book that sat on the end of his bed stand.

Mukuro pulled out his tooth brush and then smiled as he turned it on hearing it let out a low hum he smiled as he then chuckled he would fuck with the other's mind more,' Mnn damn that's loud"

Hibari flushed lightly, "what are you up to Mukuro" he said as he then knocked on the door more as he heard a humming, he had forgotten the other had electric tooth brush after all.

Mukuro smiled as he groaned lightly brushing his teeth as he tried not to laugh at the annoyance in the other's voice and he then set his tooth brush down and then chuckled, "Kyoya something wrong out there?"

Hibari winced a little as he then frowned as he felt his face heat up, "Nothings wrong you pervert now what are you doing?" he demanded now as he then shook the door handle and tried to wiggle it loose. What ever that man was doing he was driving him insane. "you are such a jerk" he said. "Let me in Mukuro seriously you're not going to get ANYTHING for years at this rate."

Mukuro smiled,' Oya oya Kyoya you know that would be harder on you than me" he said as he began to brush his teeth again and groaned lightly as he winced damn what was that sharp pain in his mouth he frowned hoping he had no cavities. He then looked at it in the mirror, "Mnn this looks bad…..it seems you have made an influence on me…its quite painful to do what you do ." He teased.

Hibari growled, 'your fault, not my problem now let me in " he said as he then jostled the handle hard again and frowned more. "Mukuro this has to end just let me in" he said as he then tried to open the door again now urging the other.

"I can't even stand having it in my mouth that long…it actually hurts my teeth..hm..I wonder if I go at things too roughly" he snickered as he heard the other getting upset more.

Hibari glared as he then felt his face heat up more and he then blushed more as he then panted and felt his face heat up more. "Mukuro I'll give you to the count of five to open this damned door…or we'll have to buy a new one"

Mukuro smiled as he leaned on the door as he then smiled and then unlocked the door but it was not soon after the other busted in looking flushed and upset, "Oya oya Kyoya can't I even brush my teeth with out you coming in here and looking like a dog in heat?" he purred

Hibari took one glance at the toothbrush and then the other and then growled as he then grabbed his shirt, "You ….are the worst..absolutely the worst" he said as he then shoved him hard against the wall, "Do you even know what the hell you do to me?" he said as he then tilted his head down and forced a kiss on him.

Mukuro smiled,' Now now Kyoya not everything I do has to be dirty" he said as he kissed him back "But I do believe you chipped a tooth last time you hit me…not very nice are you?" he asked as he then tapped his nose with his finger.

Hibari frowned a little more as he then bit his neck, "Not my fault. I said I wouldn't go easy on you just because I sleep with you" he said and grabbed him closer, "Now fix what YOU did." he said as he smirked and proceeded to yank him into their bedroom.

Somethings never change...

* * *

OWARI: Thanks for reading, dedicated to my dearest Mukuro hubby. Who helped give me this idea

while we were talking on the phone. I love you lovely (3)


	3. Numb

BACK with another installment of your TYL 6918 LOVE

Rating: **Mature** (For smut, swearing, and over all biting)

Dedicated to Mukuro he wanted smut so here's your smut baby.

Please Forgive this story its been a while since I've written (holy geez...) and I'm still a little rusty.

_**no flaming please! :]**_

Disclaimer: blah blah I dont own these two , but I am married to my Mukuro and this was basically an inspiration I had from him.

* * *

_**"Numb"**_

_If there was one thing Mukuro got annoyed about it was Hibari's keen senses and advantages over him when he wasn't at his prime. This day would be one of those days that the skylark would reign over him for once. The table had turned, and the hand was against the ever clever Mist guardian ..._

Hibari chuckled as he watched his lover growling a little in annoyance as he then looked up at him and then kissed his cheek, 'Have fun at the dentists Mukuro?" he asked as he then chuckled again seeing the irritable look in his lover's eyes. "You look like you did."

A low growl came from his throat and he then grabbed HIbari's jaw, "when I get better and my mouth is not numb I WILL get you for this it wasn't enjoyable at all" he growled as he then shoved him away.

Hibari smiled as he leaned in and then kissed him, "So you can't feel this?" he asked but was shoved away as he laughed a little and started up the car, "Now Mukuro you know that will wear off in a few hours. So don't be so upset. "he said as he started to drive glancing at the angry guardian.

"Its your fault for cracking my tooth you little bird" he growled as he then sighed and rolled is tongue around the newly fixed tooth. "Tch next time I'm going to break your teeth" he said, "Then how will you bite" he smirked somewhat cruelly. He then held his jaw and sighed," can't feel my tongue" he said as he grumbled more.

Hibari smirked as he stopped at a light and then smiled as he leaned over and kissed him roughly and bit down on his tongue slowly and licked it , 'You can't feel this?" he asked as he continued to move his tongue around the others mouth, 'Mnn too bad" he said as he rubbed his tongue into the others mouth and suddenly yanked away as he then went to start driving again .

Mukuro groaned and then growled ," You are the worst Kyoya. Absolutely . You know I can't enjoy that nasty bite of yours and yet you take advantage of me while I am down" he said as he rested his chin on his palm of his hand, "Screw you" he said as he then grumbled more.

Hibari smirked," Mn not now' he said as he then pulled into their drive way and then undid his seat belt and then looked at him amused, 'now are you going to stop pouting or am I going to have to make you stop pouting?" he asked as he smirked at his lover's undignified expression and he kissed his cheek.

Mukuro batted him away and growled as he then looked away from him as he then got out of the car as well walking ahead of the other as he opened the front door and then slammed it shut, leaving Hibari outside laughing lightly as he walked in after him.

Hibari walked into the house and then set his car keys down as he walked up the stairs and into their bedroom where he saw Mukuro had slumped onto the bed curled on his side, "Whats wrong with you" he said as he walked over to him and then knelt by the bed and looked over the side. 'Are you going to be pouty all day?" he asked as he then suddenly flipped the other onto his back and pinned him down.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed into slits as he then growled, "I am not in the mood for games Kyoya go away I want to take a nap" he said as he then shoved him off.

Hibari smiled as he then straddled the other and kissed his neck, "You know what you need to calm the hell down you're not being cute' He said as he bit his neck rather roughly and then smiled licking away the blood that dripped down, 'You know….its not fun when you're so moody."

Mukuro bit down on his tongue before then realizing he didn't feel it and he grabbed the raven haired man's face, 'I told you to leave me be so do it" he snapped as he then slapped his face rather hard but frowned more as he felt the man's mouth back on his neck. Damn this man was persistent…he used to admire it but now it was getting on his nerves.

Hibari smiled as he then kissed him and slid his tongue back into his mouth as he ground his body against him slowly,' maybe your tongue can't feel this but the rest of you can" he said, his mouth moving lower as he then licked gently as he moaned, "Mn so Mukuro are you still in a bad mood?" he asked as he then ran his fingers lower.

Mukuro glared and then let out a low snarl as he bit down on his own tongue and looked at him with blazing eyes, "I am not amused by your play Kyoya, now remove yourself from be before I get even worse" he said as he tried to shove him off. But the man had gained an advantage and he growled more.

Hibari smiled as he ran his slender fingers down his stomach slowly and then groaned, 'Mnn you're already shuddering...is it because you're mad at me?" he asked softly as he then kissed down his chest lovingly and then licked it a little.

Mukuro shuddered again as he felt those fingers go lower and he bit his lip and tried to ignore the surge of heat that seemed to increase threatening to expose his lies and denials, "You're ...making me irritated Kyoya...." he said softly as he then breathed out shakily.

Hibari undid the man's white belt and then smiled as he felt the heat encased behind the others clothing and he chuckled as he lowered his mouth down to kiss his waistline and slid the silk boxers off as he gazed up at the other with slightly glazed lustful eyes. "You're lying to me Mukuro...you should be bitten to death for it."

Mukuro twitched at those words as he looked at the other's teeth and then flushed lightly he loved the feeling of those teeth so much it drove him insane but he didn't want it now not when he was feeling like the defenseless one he was all too used to his lover being under him crying out for him. Now that it was the other way around he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing.

A thin smirk crawled onto the japanese man's face and he stroked him more kissing at his chest and biting it leaving several teeth impressions on the other's delicate skin his tongue glazing over the wounds slowly soon after his canines left the flesh. He knew the man would never cry out for him and he would be determined to change that as far as he was concerned this was just another way to teach Mukuro a lesson.

The Mist let out a hiss as he felt those teeth dig into his skin and he blushed faintly as he gripped his hair holding his head flush against his body, 'If you continue this be prepared to take it all the way" he said as he then pushed his hips against him slowly and ground it into the others hand he was already growing harder from the others grip.

Hibari smirk grew more as he cooed gently and brought his mouth back down encasing the other slightly in his mouth muttering against it to send vibrations up the other's length. His eyelids lowered a little as he continued to run his mouth against the other again and smiled looking up at him occasionally.

Finally a low sound came from Mukuro's throat and it seemed to surprise how much of a whine had come out he looked down at him and then moaned a little more the other was teasing him more and it was starting to get to him he wouldn't tell the other this but it was obvious from his noises how much this pleased him.

Hearing those noises he smiled more as he then licked the tip and moved slowly as he pulled it to the back of his throat and groaned lightly as he slid his fingers along his inner thighs rubbing them as he continued to move his head at a steady pace.

Hibari smiled as he then moaned more and licked the tip removing it from his mouth as he kissed his neck biting at it more but stopped as he stroked him, "I should make you cry out for more' he said as his lips curled up into a malicious smirk again.

Mukuro glared down at him and yanked his face up by his hair and he growled, "I wont cry out for you, don't forget you are the one who submits and cries for me" he said before then pressing his body into him, "Don't think you will have the advantage for very long Kyoya. " he said his frown growing.

Hibari stroked him more roughly running his fingers over a vein and smiling as he then stroked downwards slowly before moving his mouth back down and licking the tip again, "I think these few hours will be enough to keep me amused' he purred as he moved his fingers along the rest of the shaft. He then smiled as he kissed the tip dipping his tongue into it lightly and watching the others reaction.

Mukuro moaned more as he then bit his lip feeling some of the pain, ah so the numbness was wearing off now? He smirked as he then began to play along he would soon turn the tables back in his favor. "Kyoya....are you ha..having fun?" he gripped his hair more his voice cracked a little feeling the other move his tongue into the tip and he had to hold back crying out.

The Cloud smiled as he then began to continue to move his mouth slowly down it again and nodded, "Mnn yeah I actually am ..you're blushing Mukuro...red looks good on you" he said as he looked into his dual colored eyes and then chuckled as he slid his fingers into his mouth and then coated them before sliding them into the other but blinked as suddenly he was flipped onto his stomach and he winced, "Dammit Mukuro what are you up to. I thought you were going to let me have my fun"

Mukuro flushed lightly he wasn't going to let the other completely dominate him like that, it was too odd and too embarrassing to allow that to happen. "You ....really think I would take that sitting down?" he said as he ground his body against the other's backside and smiled, "I think you forget who started out as top and will continue to be top."

Hibari growled as his fingers twisted into the bedsheets and he groaned," You bastard you can't even let me have fun for a while longer....you've been top far enough so let me have a shot you ass' he said as he grabbed the other down by the pony tail making him yelp and he tried to get onto him again but was thrown back down his head hitting the bed hard making him wince.

Mukuro straddled him as he captured his mouth into a kiss and then smiled, "Do you really wish to oppose me more my darling Skylark? because even if you think you have the upper hand...I know you're more addicted to me getting my way" he said as he walked his fingers up the other's chest slowly and dove his hand into his pants stroking him feeling how hard he already was.

Cooing Mukuro smiled more as he then licked the other's neck, "Mnn it seems my tongue wants to behave now" he purred, "I've missed your taste my lark" he said softly. "I can't want to have all of you again" he purred into his chest and he then slid his fingers into the other slowly all the way to his knuckles.

Crying out he gripped his lover's shoulders and then panted lightly his dark blue eyes light blue with lust as he then ground his body against him, 'Ah ...M..Mukuro I hate you ." he said as he then blushed.

Ah that sweet sound made the man's eyes gleam a little and he leaned down again and then licked his neck a little before pushing into him hard with out warning as he then moaned, "Mnn you're so tight again Hibari." he said as he then panted and flushed a little his breathing heavy now as he began to continue his movements on the other's length, "Mnn you're quite hard Kyoya, did having slight dominance over me ....turn you on this much?"

Hibari refused to answer choosing to whimper and moan again before grinding against him agan as he then panted, "Ah please ..." he said as he then blushed a little more as he gripped his shoulder again and squeezed them crying out as he felt the other hit against his spot. The man always knew what to do to drive him over the edge.

Mukuro grinned at his cries and then captured his mouth in a kiss as he then licked his lips and panted moving hard against him pumping him in time, the slender man under him was so hot inside and squeezing him so well he felt like he would explode.

Hibari moaned more as he then blushed lightly, "Ah ...p..please Mukuro ..I ..." he cried out again and then bit down on the others lip and smiled hearing him moan from it his tongue already delving into the others playing.

Mukuro smirked, "Shut up " he said as he then captured his lips into another kiss and then licked his tongue gently liking the feeling of the others and lifted his hips up more as his thrusts became more rough and hard as he then sucked on his tongue and moaned, "you' just need to make those beautiful sounds and nothing else."

Hibari whimpered and then ground his body against him again wanting to have that release the tension in his stomach getting tighter and tighter" he he then flushed again and he closed his eyes as he bucked up into him and released his essence onto the other and himself feeling the hot stickiness of it all. He panted collapsing on the bed as he felt sweat drip down his face looking sickly up at the other.

Mukuro continued to thrust not done with the man as he then smiled more greedily and wiped up some of the mess with his fingers and licked it, "Mnn deliciuos as usual my Lark" he purred into them and then chuckled before continuing to rock him finally coming into him soon after the other squeezed him again he cried out finally collapsing on the other not removing himself from the other.

Panting both men laid on the bed the Mist's arms around his prize, "Fufu not bad my little lark..you're just as amazing when you don't want to be" he purred into his chest and then removed himself from the other before then kissing his chest leaving more marks on his pale skin.

Hibari growled, "You still are a jack ass for ruining my time ." he said as he then wrapped his arms around him and panted, "Still numb?" pale blue gray eyes looked up at the red and blue eyes that seemed to be full of mischief.

"Kufufu, No but I bet you are."

The others mouth curled into another smile before taking the other into another deep kiss reassuring him he would remain on top, nothing would challenge his dominance again, not even a little numbness.

* * *

**OWARI:** All done with this little drabble I hope you enjoyed the smut, as crappy as it was and all. (lul)

Thanks again Mukuro you're really inspiring me so much lately 3 I love you babe I hope this filled your head with wonderful ideas ~!


End file.
